Blood in my eyes
by Arya. Hija de Islanzadi
Summary: La locura, tan intensa y sadica como se presenta a veces; nos descontrola y no medimos el alcance de nuestros actos, ni sus consecuecias. "En perspectiva no fue del todo mi culpa, fueron las circustancias. Pero a nadie le importan las circunstancias..." Gore, gore para tirar para arriba. Mucho gore.


_**ATENCIÓN!**__ Fic con contenido "adulto". Ya saben, sangre, sadismo y algunas cosas de tinte sexual. Si no quieres quedar traumado con los personajes de Soul Eater o no te sientes preparado (?) no lo leas. Se recomienda discreción xD_

_Soul Eater le pertenece a Ohkubo-sama, no a mí. Él no haría esta clase de cosas macabras e_e_

* * *

Visto en perspectiva nunca fue del todo mi culpa, fueron las circunstancias. Pero a nadie le importan las circunstancias, solo importan los hechos.

Era feliz en Death City, era una buena técnico enamorada de mi arma. Soul y yo salíamos desde hacía casi un año y éramos felices. Pero los accidentes y las tragedias ocurren, y después de eso ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Habíamos salido en una misión, una misión simple en Francia. Una bruja andaba rondando y devorándose las almas de los ciudadanos de un pueblito francés. Ni idea de cuál era el nombre y me pregunto si alguna vez lo tuvo. La bruja era una malvada poseedora del poder de las aves. Sus chillidos se escuchaban a kilómetros de distancia y sus garras eran filosas como los espolones de un águila.

Estábamos en el fragor de la batalla, ella tenía una mano herida gracias a una patada que le di y con Soul le habíamos cortado un poco la cara, pero eso era solo un rasguño. Yo estaba agotada, sin ninguna lesión más que una rodilla magullada. Pero no podía dejar de boquear en busca del aire que me faltaba. La bruja era malditamente rápida y podía volar por sobre mi cabeza, haciéndome vulnerable a sus bolas de fuego de fénix. Por eso tenía que moverme más rápido y, por ende, más cansadoramente. Entonces ella se acercó a mí a una velocidad superior a la que yo podía esquivar. Clavó su garra izquierda en mi hombro derecho, lo dislocó y dejó una herida abierta que dejaba ver el hueso claramente. Lancé un alarido de dolor y me derrumbé en el suelo terroso. Sentía la sangre caliente que caía en regueros desde mi brazo y no podía mover los dedos. Soul se convirtió e humano para protegerme del segundo ataque de la bruja. Ésta lanzó un ataque hacia Soul, una bola en llamas que mi arma esquivó magistralmente. La bola chocó contra un árbol detrás de mí e hizo que una rama cayera sobre mi pierna, lastimándome. Solté un gruñido de dolor y me quite el tronco de encima. Traté de pararme para no dejarle toda la pelea a Soul, pero cuando lo hice trastabillé y caí. Y entonces ocurrió, lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido en cámara lenta y yo no pudiera perderme ningún detalle.

Soul giró para verme, entonces la bruja se abalanzó sobre él y le clavó una zarpa en el pecho y lo atravesó por la espalda. Podía ver claramente las cuatro garras blancas manchadas de sangre. Grité el nombre de mi arma con desesperación. Él me miró, murmuró algo que nunca entenderé y entonces la vida se escapó de sus ojos carmín, dejándolos de un bordó opaco. Cayó al suelo inerte y su alma, blanca como su pelo, salió a flote desde su herida. En ese momento desperté y vi que la bruja iba a comerse el alma de mi compañero.

Allí es cuando todo cambió, sentía una furia negra, salvaje, incontrolable. Sentía la locura que me penetraba, me calaba hasta los huesos y no le opuse resistencia. Mi cordura se fue alejando, quedándose recluida en un mar de insanidad. Mis huesos se recolocaron solos y mis heridas sanaron por la sangre negra que surgió desde lo más profundo de mi ser. Desde lo más oscuro. La bruja se acobardó y trató de huir volando, pero no la dejé. De mi alma grigori salieron dos alas, alas negras que brotaron de mi espalda. Volé hasta darle alcance y la tomé del cuello. La estrangulé hasta que ya no respiró más y la arrojé al suelo. Me paré al lado del cadáver y le dije con desprecio:

- Te haré pagar, los haré pagar a todos. Nadie merece vivir, todos morirán para saldar tu deuda.

Mi voz sonaba cavernosa y tétrica, totalmente desquiciada. La uñas se me habían convertido en garras negras y espesas y mi vestido negro se ceñía a mi cintura. Solté una risa macabra y desgarré la piel de la bruja, la abrí al medio viendo como dejaba expuestos todos sus órganos. Las vísceras se desparramaban a mis pies a medida que descuartizaba el cuerpo de la pútrida mujer que había matado a mi arma. El alma de ella flotó frente a mis ojos, violeta y palpitante. La tomé con mis zarpas y la devoré de un bocado. Sabía a gloria y a venganza. Sonreí con malicia y lancé un alarido a la luna, esa luna que presenciaría todo lo que iba a hacer para saldar la deuda de la bruja.

Salté a un techo bajo y miré hacia el horizonte, una lista interminable de casas de aldeanos que descansaban tranquilos mientras esa bruja mataba a mi Soul. Todos merecían morir. Vi una cortina que ondeaba a través de una ventana abierta y me reí un poco. Una carcajada grotesca y salvaje. Di un salto y me descolgué por la ventana hasta la habitación de una pareja que dormía plácidamente. La chica estaba tiernamente abrazada al muchacho, no tendrían más de 25 años cada uno. Al chico lo atravesé rápidamente, matándolo al instante, salpicando sangre en la cara de la muchacha. Ella despertó un poco y reaccionó a la escena con horror. Iba a gritar pero le tomé la cara impidiendo que ningún tipo de sonido escapara de su boca. Mi garra le lastimó las mejillas e hizo que las lágrimas se fundieran con la sangre. Los ojos violeta obscuro de la joven temblaban ante la imagen de aterradora que estaba presenciando. Saqué mi mano del cuerpo del chico y la acerqué al pecho de ella. No quería hacerlo muy rápido pero no podía tardar demasiado. Le tomé una pierna y le clavé las uñas lentamente. La jovencita soltó un gemido de dolor que se perdió en mi mano, aún apretada contra su cara. Roté un poco las uñas clavadas, desgarrando la carne de la pierna. Saqué las garras de su pierna e hice lo mismo en un costado de su abdomen. La muchacha emitió un chillido y apretó los dientes. Cerré la mano y tiré, arrancándole un par de costillas y parte de lo que supuse sería s pulmón. Ella solo se desmayó y pronto ya tenía su alma entre mis labios. La de su novio me la comí poco después, pero aún estaba tibia. Caminé por los pasillos de la casa y entré a la cocina como si nada. Abrí la heladera y tomé leche directo desde la caja. No me importaba, no me importaba nada. Abrí la puerta y la cerré con cuidado. Caminé por la calle sin cuidado de que me vieran, esperando ansiosamente por otra víctima. Un gato negro de ojos verdes se paró a mi lado, me miró, me olisqueó un poco y luego se refregó en mi pierna ronroneando. Era un gato hermosamente sádico. Lo tomé con cuidado de no lastimarlo y lo dejé en mi hombre. El gato se acomodó un poco y siguió ronroneando mientras le rascaba cuidadosamente la nuca con mis garras.

-Te llamaré Nightmare, es un hermoso nombre para un gato negro –le dije como si pudiera entenderme

Seguí mi camino y me encontré con un borracho que se tambaleaba por un callejón. Me recordó a mi padre cuando se iba de putas y una rabia sorda volvió a hervirme la sangre. Bajé a Nightmare de mi hombro y lo dejé en el suelo. Me encaminé silenciosamente al borracho y le salté encima, clavándole mis dientes en el cuello. Le arranqué la carótida antes de que pudiera siquiera gritar. Sangró un poco pero pronto el corazón dejó de latir y por ende la sangre dejó de fluir. Me relamí la sangre de los labios y tomé el alma. Pensé en compartírsela a Nightmare pero no pude dividirla, así que me la tragué de lleno. Mi gato solo se sació masticándole un dedo al cadáver. Volví a reírme con la voz infectada de locura. Seguí caminando hasta que me detuve frente a una tienda de golosinas ¿Cómo despreciar los anaqueles llenos de caramelos, paletas y chocolates? Rompí el vidrio con mi bota, clavándole el tacón con fuerza. Corrí hasta las estanterías y me atiborré de caramelos y chocolates. Cuando estaba dándole el último bocado a una deliciosa barra de chocolate blanco apareció un hombre armado con un machete por el agujero de la ventana.

- ¿Quién está ahí? –Preguntó con voz firme- si has tocado algo te destrozaré a machetazos –

Yo solo solté una risita infantil antes de patearle el estómago de un salto. Le clavé el fino tacón de mi zapato en el esternón, partiéndoselo y haciendo que tosiera sangre. Justo cuando iba a gritar moví mi pie para aplastarle un pulmón y dejarle sin el aire necesario para hacerlo. Moví mi dedo índice diciéndole que no y me lo llevé a los labios, como pidiéndole silencio. El hombre tosió más sangre, la cual hizo que se ahogase con ella y muriera. Fue una muerte de lo más aburrida. Salí de la tienda seguida de cerca por Nightmare. Caminé dos o tres casas más y vi a una niña de nos 16 años en un balcón. Tenía en sus manos un cuchillo de cocina y lo apuntaba amenazadoramente hacia su pecho. La miré por unos segundos y me acerqué. Me trepé con habilidad al balcón y la miré directamente a los ojos; eran color carmín, muy parecidos a los de mi arma, pero su pelo era negro como la noche misma.

- ¿Por qué quieres morir? –Le pregunté sin miramientos, si detenerme ante su cara de asombro

- Porque nada es como quisiera, porque mi vida es una mierda y no tengo a nadie que de verdad me ame. Porque cada noche lloro y me corto y me siento tan sola como la luna. No siento que la vida tenga sentido –dijo tristemente, con una sonrisa que llevaba fingiendo hacía tiempo.

La miré con pena y un poco de compasión, no sería lo mismo matar a alguien que así lo quiere. No sería venganza, sería complacencia. Le arrebaté el cuchillo y me corté un poco el brazo. Una línea de sangre negra brotó sin detenerse hasta caer al suelo.

- La vida no es lógica, así como no es lógico que mi sangre sea negra. Puedo estar loca, pero eso me hace más sabia. No debes buscarle un sentido a la vida, porque no lo tiene, es ilógica como todo. Porque nadie está solo en el mundo, ni siquiera la luna que está acompañada por los enamorados, por los artistas, por los poetas y por los suicidas. Así como tú debes tener a alguien, un amigo, un pariente, una mascota, incluso amigos en internet. Nadie está solo y nada será como quieras solo por quererlo. La muerte es para los débiles y para los desquiciados –sonreí y me arrojé de nuevo al suelo- no lo olvides, solo se quien quieras sin que nadie te detenga –

Seguí mi camino sin preguntarme el futuro de la joven suicida ni siquiera su nombre. Ya no me importaba. Nightmare maulló pidiéndome cariño y yo amablemente lo tomé en brazos y le rasqué un poco detrás de las orejas. Caminamos hasta una gran casa con rejas negras muy decoradas y un gran jardín lleno de flores cerradas. Destrabé el seguro con facilidad con mi uña y entré a mis anchas al recinto de ricachones. Sin mucho ruido entré por la puerta de la cochera y recorrí los pasillos cargados de muebles raros y caros. Escupí varias veces en la alfombra y desgarré los sillones. Empecé a tirar los muebles al suelo, a romper platos y despanzurrar cojines. Hacía cada vez más ruido, cada vez más embebida por la locura. Arañé los empapelados y tumbé el reloj de péndulo haciendo un ruido sordo y penetrante que se expandió por la casa. Apareció un hombre un poco pasado de peso con una bata morada, pero murió antes de que pudiera dar cuenta de que le había sacado la cabeza de un zarpazo. La cabeza rodó y se metió debajo del sillón, entre el montón de relleno de almohadón. Al cuerpo cayó inerte a mis pies y salpicó la alfombra naranja con manchas rojas. Chasqueé la lengua al darme cuenta de que siquiera lo había disfrutado. Tomé el cuerpo y lo abrí a la mitad, saqué las tipas fuera y las esparcí por el cuarto, dejándolo decorado como si fuera una sangrienta navidad. Seguí por el pasillo y encontré a Nightmare con los bigotes manchados con leche. Me maulló, se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar esperando que lo siguiera. Me llevó a un cuarto donde tres señoritas dormían desnudas en una cama King size, tres rameras. Una rabia ciega me absorbió y no pude evitar recordar las putas con las que andaba mi padre. Me metí en la cama lentamente y tomé a una por el cuello. Le aplasté la garanta de modo que no pudiese gritar y solo emitió un gorgojeo suave. Le tomé un pezón con dureza y la maldita perra puso cara de placer. Le tomé el seno completo y me lo llevé a la boca. De un mordisco le arranqué el pezón completo. Un grito sordo Salió de su boca y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Tomé su otro pecho y se lo arranqué de cuajo con mi garra. Siliconas incluidas. Me senté sobre ella y, aburrida ya de la misma rubia, le abrí la garganta, cortándole la yugular. La empujé al suelo, dejando un rastro de sangre en su camino. La siguiente era castaña, con una frondosa melena despeinada. A ella le di un golpe en los pulmones, quitándole el aire necesario para hablar. Prolijamente dibujé una línea a lo largo de su pecho con mi uña. El corte no era profundo, pero sangraba. Vi q empezaba a agitarse y amenazaba con gritar. Y no quería que gritase para delatar mi presencia en el pueblo. Bajé mi mano hasta su vagina y la penetré desgarrándola por dentro. Con la otra mano hice lo mismo que con la primera chica de la noche, le tomé la boca con fuerza. Sentía lo apretada que estaba al contraerse del dolor. Seguí abriéndola desde dentro hasta que murió. Cuando lo hizo yo tenía casi medio brazo dentro de ella. La tercera estaba profundamente dormida. Estaba cansada de inventar formas para que no gritaran así que la noqueé de un golpe en la sien. No me importaba no ver cómo la vida se escapaba de sus ojos. Es más, a esta última le arranque los ojos completamente. Dos globos oculares en perfecto estado. Para cuando se los había sacado ya estaba muerta, pero eso no impidió que la arañara hasta dejarla en carne viva. Me comí las tres almas y salí de la habitación. Antes de salir tomé a Nightmare, que bebía indiferentemente de un charco de sangre.

Afuera estaba amaneciendo. Ya no podía quedarme más, pronto la gente despertaría y vería los cuerpos. Llamarían al Shibuseny ellos mandarían a alguna pareja de técnico y arma. Black Star estaba en una misión, así que solo quedaba Kid de mis amigos. Sonreí un poquito, con pena y tristeza. Me encaminé con Nightmare hacia el bosquecillo donde yacía el cuerpo de mi amado. Al menos moriría junto a él.

Cuando llegué al lugar casi había terminado de despuntar el alba. Una bruma cubría todo el suelo hasta la altura de mi cintura, apenas si pude ver el cuerpo de mi Soul. Me arrodillé a su lado y puse su cabeza sobre mi regazo. Nightmare se sentó a mi lado y empezó a maullar bajito, como si cantara. Acaricié con amor el cabello frío de mi arma, como tantas veces lo había hecho antes. Y lloré, lloré esperando mi destino, lloré dejándome consumir por la locura y haciendo que esta potenciara mi tristeza. Lloré. Vi a Kid cuando llegó volando en su skate y le mostré una sonrisa bañada en lágrimas. Él retrocedió sorprendido cuando me vio, completamente manchada de sangre y con el vestido negro hecho de locura pura. Murmuró mi nombre en voz baja y me miró a los ojos. Yo solo me puse de pie dejando con cuidado la cabeza de Soul en el suelo.

- Solo te pediré dos cosas –le dije con la voz medio desquiciada, medio quebrada- cuida bien de Nightmare y procura que entierren a Soul con el disco que esta en el tocadiscos. Era su favorito –

Luego de esto abrí los brazos en cruz y dejé que la locura se desvaneciera, quedando solo yo. Mi ropa rota y mi pelo hecho un desastre. Cerré los ojos y dejé que las lágrimas fluyeran mientras sonreía. Ya estaba hecho y nada podía hacer para detener la justicia. En perspectiva, no fue del todo mi culpa, pero eso ya no importaba.

Lo último que vi fue el rostro de mi amado que parecía plácidamente dormido en el suelo y lo último que escuché fue el disparo de Kid, seguido por un maullido de Nightmare.

* * *

_._. No sé qué clase de fic morboso y deprimente es este. No me reconozco, y yo que solía escribir romance u_u Pero me gusta n_n fue bastante entretenido de escribir y fue que me vino la inspiración mientras escuchaba __Blood In My Eyes__ de Sum 41. Asdfghj son tan geniales *-*__ Volviendo al fic. Sí, es sangriento, pero a que es entretenido ¿Verdad? Jaja, soy demasiado sádica e_e_

_Bueno, solo espero no haberlos traumado demasiado nekos :3 _

_Los quiero mucho_

_Espacio publicitario __(si, hasta aquí los persigue) _

_¿Ya leyeron el último capítulo de Letter To Burn de Malasletras? ¿No? ¡Qué esperas! Búscalo solo en ;)_


End file.
